Love from the soul
by Starfire072302
Summary: Maka has a strange dream about her and soul kissing. What happens when she wants a kiss from the REAL soul? Please read! its my first soul eater fanfic!


Ok, this is my first Soul Eater Fanfic, so the characters might be a little OCC... :/ eh, you'll have to deal, XD. hope ya like it! :D

* * *

Thunder and lightning raged like roaring lions through the sky of Death City.

Maka squirmed in her bed. She had never liked thunderstorms, and was always embarrassed that she was afraid of loud noises at 16 years old. Her emerald eyes opened slowly as she peered over her comforter of her bed, and out the window, barley able to see through the streaks of rain on the window. The dark sky lit up in a bright flash of lightning, and Maka let out a small squeak.

_"Be mature, Maka."_ She thought to herself. _"I need to overcome this, and not go running out of the room in fear." _She thought. Brushing a stray lock of her ash blonde hair out of her eyes, she sat up and looked around her pitch black room. She flopped back down, and slowly drifted into a soundless sleep.

* * *

MAKA'S DREAM! :D

_"This way!" Soul said. He was leading Maka into the dark opening of something, the mouth of a cave maybe. "Soon we'll find what were looking for."_

_She followed her best friend wordlessly into the unknown area. Stalagmites jutted up here and there, and stalactites hung down like a row of bared teeth. Yup, defiantly a cave She lurched past one to continue to follow soul. Soon enough he led her to a cliff, and she stopped abruptly to avoid falling off. She gazed into an amazing sight .A gorgeous cavern of multi-colored crystals, and the walls looked like they were made of diamond. They were scattered here and there along the walls of the cavern, hanging down from the ceiling, glittering with stray shafts of sunlight. then she looked down, and immediately something amazing caught her eye. A long, long glittering aquamarine waterfall was on one side of her and soul. it lead to a fresh water pool that glimmered even more than the waterfall. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. She turned to soul to see he wasn't there._

_"SOUL?!" She shouted, her voicing bouncing off the walls, and all around._

_She stepped closer to the edge of the cliff to look around for him. And she slipped. _

_Down  
Down  
__Down  
Down  
__She fell.__  
_

_She squeezed her eyes shut, and prepared for the worst. until...  
she landed in a pair of strong arms. Slowly, slowly, she opened her eyes. To meet a pair of ruby ones. Soul.  
She threw her arms around his neck._

_"Soul..." Maka murmured. she gazed into his sparkling chrisom eyes. He gave her his signature toothy half-smile._

_She watched as his eyes slowly drifted closed, and his smile slowly disappeared. He leaned closer to her, and soon she found her own eyes drifting closed. She could feel his breath on her lips when..._

_"CRASH!" BOOM!"_

END OF DREAM! :D

* * *

Maka's eyes tore open, and she bolted into a sitting position. She had just dreamt about kissing Soul. And she didn't want it to stop. She needed the real Soul's kisses, and she could only get them from one Person. Soul himself. She pulled herself out of her bed, and walked down the hallway, to Soul's bedroom. She opened his door slowly with a:

_"Creeeeeeeaaaaaak." _

She spotted Soul's body wrapped in the blankets, still on the mattress. She tip-toed over to his sleeping form and tapped his shoulder. That didn't work. She shook his shoulder. Still nothing.

"SOUL!" She shouted. He jerked awake.

"GOD, DAMN' IT, MAKA!" Soul shouted, his sleepy ruby eyes forming a glare. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!"

"Sorry, i just needed to tell you something..." Maka muttered.

"Ok what is it?" He asked her, stretching out on his bed.

"Well... I had this dream,where we, You and I, were in a cave, and you led me to this cavern that was full of rainbow colored crystals, and this beautiful waterfall. And I turned to ask you something and you weren't there. So I called for you, and you didn't answer so I looked over the cliff we were standing on, and I fell. And i thought I was gonna die, when you caught me. You smiled at me, and then you... leaned in closer, and i think you were about to... kiss me... when I woke up because of that damn' storm." She replied quickly.

"Oh" He replied, clearly dumbfounded.

"And I liked... it." She said, turning a shade of red a tomato would envy.

Soul smirked. "Would you really like one of my kisses?" he asked. She nodded eagerly. "Alright. Come here." He said, gesturing her over.

When she was next to him, she snuggled into his arms and looked up into his eyes. He stroked her cheek, and leaned in to capture her lips in a perfect kiss. she instantly responded, moving her lips against his. She wrapped he leg around his calf, and he deepened the kiss. She ran her fingers through his snowy hair. It was bliss for the both of them, and they never wanted it to stop.

Sadly, they needed air, so they separated.

"That was... Amazing, Soul." Maka said. "Hey, did you know you just gave me my very first kiss?" Maka asked.

Soul gave her a shark-toothed grin. "I had the idea... Maka?"

"Hm?" She answered.

"I love you" He said happily. "And i have for a while. Ever since we met."

"Oh soul! I love you to!" She exclaimed, giving him a tight hug. "Hey, can you give me another kiss?"

He did so, and it was even better than the first.

* * *

Fin.

Well! that took me two days! hope you like it! its a one shot, so no flames please! :D


End file.
